


Algo más que mi jefe

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alcohol, General, M/M, Romance, leve smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Josak ha pasado demasiado tiempo intentando acercarse a Anissina, pero ¿es ella la persona correcta, o debería mirar incluso más cerca? Gwendal x Josak.





	Algo más que mi jefe

**Algo más que mi jefe - Oneshot**

.

.

.

.

.

Golpes en la puerta lo interrumpen. Con tranquilidad, coloca las agujas sobre la mesa con cuidado de no enmarañar o despuntar el tejido junto a la canasta llena de bolas de lana.

Lord von Voltaire Gwendal abre esperando ver una sirvienta o un guardia, pero en vez de eso se topa con la risueña cara de un hombre alto y pelirrojo. Es de los pocos que puede ver directamente a los ojos sin la necesidad de agachar la cabeza.

—¡Hola! —saluda él alegremente, alzando la palma de su mano.

No responde más que con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Lo observa serio, como siempre, esperando pacientemente ver qué es lo que quiere.

Josak Gurrier no dice nada, solo atina a dar un paso al frente. A pesar de no moverse al principio, lo deja pasar sin hacerse problema por su falta de cortesía.

El espía entra a la que es su habitación privada y se detiene a unos metros a mirar con detenimiento todo lo que hay en ella, sin ocultar la gran curiosidad que tiene al estar nuevamente en su territorio. En todo el tiempo que se conocen, unos no muy despreciables quince años como mínimo, este hombre pocas veces puso un pie dentro de esta o cualquier otra habitación que fuera sus aposentos.

Josak se muestra inquieto, vino sin pensarlo dos veces directo a este lugar, pero una vez dentro tiene la sensación de que solo se dejó llevar por un impulso y ahora se encuentra en el lugar equivocado. La canasta con lana de colores pasteles y el muñeco a medio armar a un lado le da a entender que acaba de interrumpir el momento de descarga de tensiones de Lord von Voltaire.

Cuando se da la vuelta, como era de esperarse, el hombre alto de cabellos grises está parado en la puerta simplemente observándolo con rostro severo y la actitud serena de siempre. Baja la cabeza y se rasca la nuca descuidadamente, frustrado por no saber qué hacer ahora. No tiene nada oficial que reportar.

Un mareo le ataca de repente, la boca le sabe seca. Alza la botella que lleva en la mano y bebe un trago. Eso podría curar cualquier cosa. Tanto la sed, la ansiedad, o un corazón acongojado.

Gwendal no reparó en ese detalle antes, y enseguida pregunta: —¿Has tomado de más?

Josak lo mira un segundo a los ojos y aparta la vista de repente, su cara de culpabilidad lo dice todo. Lord von Voltaire frunce el ceño y una perfecta arruga se forma en su frente. Mientras Gurrier sigue ahí parado sin hablar decide volver a lo que estaba haciendo en silencio, pasando junto al espía para ir a sentarse donde se encontraba antes.

El joven pelirrojo se ve confundido ante su indiferencia, después de un momento de observar a su jefe sentarse a tejer tan sereno, lo persigue y decide sentarse a un lado apoyando la botella en la mesa junto a los instrumentos de costura. Es muy osado. Una situación muy especial.

—Me dijo que no.

Los ojos azul cielo se clavan en los suyos, la cara de Lord Voltaire sigue igual que el día en que lo conoció, solo que los surcos en su frente están levemente más marcados. Aunque, esta es la primera vez que lo tiene tan cerca, en una situación tranquila, y que puede observar su rostro detenidamente.

Mientras el silencio continua y el hombre le devuelve la mirada paciente —o tal vez no, no está tan seguro—, el espía no se da cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevan solo observándole.

—Anissina... —agrega por lo bajo y deja caer la cabeza con pesadez. Ni si quiera se molesta en corregir su falta de respeto al llamar a una noble de alto rango por su nombre de pila como a veces suele hacer.

Gwendal se acomoda otra vez en su silla y deja de mirarlo, comenzando a tejer un punto tras otro buscando paciencia. Intenta procesar algo que decirle, pero hay muchas razones por las cuales este hombre es la última persona que podría opinar coherentemente sobre esto.

Josak se estira por la mesa y continua tomando reiteradamente de la botella que trajo, y que ya estaba por la mitad. Cuando se detiene tas un largo rato, comienza a jugar con la tapa, golpeándola con un dedo para que vaya y venga rodando por la mesa.

—Solo fue una invitación para acompañarla al pueblo —se queja de forma infantil, refunfuñando las palabras. Luego se recompone en la silla y agregó de manera más seria—. Solo le dije que podría acompañarla al pueblo a comprar sus materiales. Ni siquiera la invite a cenar, o tomar un café, o nada parecido.

Espera que su compañero le diga algo, o aunque sea mueva afirmativamente la cabeza, pero nada. Lord von Voltaire continua con lo suyo de manera mecánica. Josak frunce el ceño disgustado, duda siquiera de que le esté escuchando—. Oye, ¿me estas prestando atención?

Su falta de respeto ha llega a niveles en los que el lenguaje formal ha sido hecho a un lado. Su desliz demuestra que no son solo unas copas de más.

Las manos que tejen se detienen y solo los cristalinos ojos azules voltean a verlo. Josak siente un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda y en la parte trasera de su cerebro se despliega un aviso, dándose cuenta de que está siendo más irrespetuoso que nunca. Tiene miedo de haberlo hecho enfadar, pero el noble extrañamente no menciona nada al respecto.

—No va a decir que sí —comenta en vez de eso.

—¿He?

—Ella no dirá nunca que si—repite mientras vuelve la vista a la canasta con hilos de colores. Toma uno de ellos y lo observa con gesto sereno formando una ligera sonrisa al curvar apenas la comisura de sus labios. La bola termina de repente en las manos del espía que no puede negarse a prestarle ayuda, rodándola lentamente mientras Gwendal continua hilando como antes.

Internamente Josak se siente abrumado, este hombre tan apuesto sigue siendo tan misterioso y cautivador como siempre.

—¿Por qué? —continua la conversación con naturalidad, aunque en el interior está lleno de dudas. Esta situación se ha vuelto bastante surreal. Irrumpir en la habitación de su estoico jefe para desahogarse, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Porque ella simplemente es así.

Es tan surreal que ya no se molesta en pensar al respecto. Su lengua se suelta como si hablara con alguno de sus amigos del bar.

—Dime, ¿es por mi estatus, verdad? O por el dinero. O ambas. ¡No es mi culpa no haber nacido bajo un nombre de prestigio dentro de una familia noble! Ni siquiera son completamente mazoku. Tampoco es mi culpa que la vida me haya apartado de una carrera militar con más posibilidades y que no sea capaz de conseguir uno que otro título de honor que ostentar. Considerando mi estatus inicial, mi trabajo actual es muy bueno...

—No creo que eso le importe —medita el general. Él tiene títulos, también honores militares; y sin embargo Anissina lo tortura día a día indiscriminadamente desde que son pequeños. Así que él considera que esas cosas no sirven de mucho con esa mujer.

—¿Entonces por qué? —pregunta Josak lastimeramente, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y echándose hacia Gwendal de manera invasiva. La bola de lana está asegurada sobre su regazo.

—Porque no tienes maryoku.

La respuesta lo deja con los ojos en blanco, petrificado en esa misma posición durante un rato, mientras los ojos azules le devuelven la mirada sin el mas mínimo sentimiento de compasión. De repente se abalanza contra la chaqueta verde y enrosca los brazos en los anchos hombros al grito de queja:

—¡Tampoco tengo control sobre eso! No es mi culpa haber nacido sin maryoku.

Gwendal gruñe disgustado y su tejido cae al piso, tiene las manos en alto mientras el hombre lo abraza aparatosamente. Mientras piensa en algo tierno para encontrar paciencia, apoya la mano derecha sobre su cabeza y lo rasca con fuerza. No funciona, Josak no es bonito, no de esa manera. Al final, decide tomarlo por los hombros y alejarlo de él. Sus ojos tienen lagrimas contenidas. Gwendal maldice haber sido el elegido de este hombre para desahogara sus penas.

Masajeándose la frente con los dedos, y luego de verle buscar más bebida donde ya no queda, le dice: —Hay ron en la alacena.

Tal vez si lo deja beber lo suficiente no tenga que hacer de consejero y escuchar sin opinar nada mientras dice cosas trilladas como "Si, si, tienes razón. Ajá, claro. Bueno, bueno. Podría ser peor".

Aunque Gwendal no lo pide, el espía toma dos vasos además de la botella de la alacena, y el primero que sirve lo coloca frente a su jefe. El vaso queda ahí un rato mientras el hombre continuaba con lo suyo, pero sabe que tarde o temprano lo tomará.

La bebida está buena, no es la de baja calidad comprada en la barata que Josak suele tomar, ni tampoco se le acerca ni por los pelos a la que compra como cara y ostentosa muy de vez en cuando entre mes y mes.

—¿No crees que es linda?

Gwendal ni se inmuta.

—Anissina —aclara irritado, y por lo bajo murmuró un entrecortado—, porque yo creo que sí es muy linda...

El noble arquea una ceja incrédulo. No necesita responder porque su compañero sigue hablando solo.

—Y no solo es linda, sino también muy inteligente. Y diferente de otras mujeres... —el espía pelirrojo continua divagando mientras llena otro vaso—. No es como si encontraras una mujer así en cualquier lado. Realmente lo he intentado, pero por mas interesante que sean otras que he conocido en muchos lugares, no es lo mismo. Es como si cada vez que encontrara a alguien y vuelvo al castillo, cuando de casualidad paso algo de tiempo con ella todo lo demás se me olvida. No puedo encontrar un reemplazo.

Si, Lord von Voltaire comprendía eso muy bien. Anissina ciertamente era una mujer cautivadora, eso podía notarlo cualquiera. Era muy superior a otras damas tanto en belleza como en sagacidad o elocuencia, pero el problema era que había que saber llevar su personalidad. En este momento realmente admiraba las agallas de este hombre. Por lo que había visto, precia ser el único que realmente estaba interesado en la inventora sin reparo alguno. A Josak realmente no le importaba que tan loca estuviera, o que tan peligrosa pudiese llegar a ser. Algo que era bastante complicado para todos los otros hombres, él incluido.

Más de una vez lo había visto tener miedo de algún invento, o de ella misma. Pero para decir realmente que una persona es valiente, no hace falta no tener miedo, sino tenerlo y enfrentarse a eso. Y Josak si que tenía valor.

—¿Nunca te ha gustado? —le pregunta Josak sereno mientras jugaba con sus cosas sobre la mesa. No le gustaba mucho que la gente tocara sus utensilios de  _purificación del alma_ , pero esta vez no le hizo sentir incomodo.

—No de la manera en la que estamos hablando.

Gurrier hace una especie de puchero y guarda silencio mientras mira algún rincón del techo de la habitación.

—Creo que ya me había dado cuenta hace tiempo —dice mientras ambos toman—, por eso nunca me sentí amenazado. No es como si me molestara tener un rival, incluso si es increíblemente desventajoso. Tampoco es que ella sea fácil de cortejar, me hubiera gustado ver a alguien más intentarlo junto a mi.

Ciertamente Josak no era el único que lo había intentado. Pero si el único que sobrevivía hasta la actualidad pasados tantos años. Aunque dudaba si Anissina alguna vez siquiera lo tomó enserio, pero eso no lo diría en voz alta con tal de no herir sus sentimientos.

—Pero en caso de haber sido tú, creo que se me habría complicado demasiado. No he nacido tan agraciado.

—No creo que ella tome en cuenta el rango o la riqueza de la misma forma en que lo hacen otras mujeres.

—Ya lo sé, ella es más de tomar en cuenta si tiene influencia con sus experimentos y desarrollo personal.

Nunca había reparado en cuan bien Gurrier conocía a Lady von Karbelnikoff. Gwendal se sintió impresionado.

—Si hay dinero para sus experimentos y un titulo que ostentar, seguramente lo tendrá en cuenta. El discurso de "no importa mientras haya amor" es muy bonito, pero seamos realistas. Se que solamente estoy manteniendo las esperanzas basado en algo poético como eso; sería genial si de un día para el otro ella se fijara en otra cosa en mi y decidiera intentarlo. Pero también lo he pensado fríamente, y se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Es solo que, no quiero darme por vencido. Como dije antes, pase lo que pase, siempre termino volviendo a lo mismo.

Los ojos color azul profundo lo observan contrastando con ese cabello color zanahoria. Gwendal siente que lo comprende bien, pero no sabe bien que decir. No pasa suficiente tiempo socializando con la gente de manera cercana como para estar acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

—Tal vez es solo que ella odia a los hombres.

Josak lo mira atónito y no puede contener la risa.

Comienza como una carcajada suave y simpática, pero a medida que se miran entre ellos empeora. En el momento que Josak ya no puede contenerse de reír exageradamente, Gwendal también comienza con una risa suave y grave, digna de su voz penetrante.

Por alguna razón solo una frase se volvió lo suficientemente graciosa para romper del todo el hielo. Hacia mucho que no reían así juntos. Aunque pocos lo supieran realmente, ambos tenían una relación estrecha y no era la primera vez que compartían un chiste o algo parecido.

Ciertamente no era común ver reír así a Lord von Voltaire, pero cuando Josak superó la impresión de la primera vez, era muy gratificante escuchar su risa. Si podías compartir una copa con este hombre y verlo reír de esta manera, podías sentirte completamente realizado.

Cuando la risa se detiene toman su tiempo cada uno en silencio para recuperarse. Gwendal se lleva el vaso de ron a la boca sintiéndola seca, y Josak se aparta una lagrima lentamente con el dedo mientras aun sonríe tentado de volver a comenzar.

—Si termina siendo cierto y elije una mujer, creo que me colgaría de la torre. Pero cuando lo dices así, no suena tan descabellado — dijo en un tono risueño.

Con ojos brillantes y simpáticos, y una sonrisa de dientes blancos, Josak lo mira directo a los ojos.

Gwendal lo observa y piensa que más allá de todo este hombre seguramente tiene lo suyo que ofrecer. Tal vez no es rico o está forrado de honores como muchos otros nobles, y hasta tiene sangre mixta, lo cual para más de uno supondría un problema. Pero no se puede negar que al menos para lo que él observa en este momento tiene un atractivo particular.

Ahora si lo veía un poquito mas tierno y simpático, tal vez. Igualmente, todo esto era un caso perdido para Gurrier desde que eligió a la persona equivocada para enamorarse.

—Apreciaría que no lo hicieras, aun eres mi mejor recurso.

La voz de Gwendal no es la que suele usar para que la gente lo entienda sin complicaciones. No es esa voz que Josak apodaba como la de  _Líder_. Sino una voz más tranquila y casual, o por decirlo más directamente, informal.

No es como si Gwendal soliera fingir, pero esos altibajos en su voz y los cambios que a veces hacia sin darse cuenta le parecían realmente lindos. Este hombre era atractivo de muchas maneras, pero el aspecto en el que menos pensaría nadie era el que a él mas le gustaba, la inocencia. Una cualidad complicada de encontrar en personas adultas, pero que Lord von Voltaire, en una bizarra y contradictoria manera, si poseía.

—¿Recurso? —hizo un puchero fingido—, vamos, ¿no podrías relajarte por una vez?

Gwendal baja la vista mientras sonríe. Comienza a guardar las cosas en la cesta de costura.

—Esta bien. Mi mejor hombre, entonces —dijo mientras aun sonríe, ahora mostrando un poco los dientes.

Josak se abalanza hacia un lado y pasa un brazo sobre su hombro, meciéndolo con fuerzas y reprochándole enojado en broma.

—¿Mejor hombre? Amigo, compañero, compadre. Tienes que relajarte, al menos por una vez haz algo estúpido o déjate llevar. Es muy liberador.

Josak se queda pegado a él un momento más y luego se endereza quedando hombro contra hombro. Es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando, después de todo por mas años que parezca que tengan, tampoco son dos adultos aburridos ni nada parecido. Quedan unas cuantas décadas por delante hasta llegar a eso.

Tomando un poco más o un poco menos, charlan de cosas sin importancia. Hasta retomar pequeñas conversaciones serias que habían quedado a medias durante el día, o esos últimos meses.

No se encuentran en un estado para hablar seriamente de los problemas políticos con otros países o la economía del reino, pero es inevitable recaer en los mismos temas de siempre. Para el asombro de muchos, sus puntos de vista no difieren tanto, y es una de las principales razones por las cuales su amistad no murió en el respeto y la distancia de una relación de trabajo, sino que, para la media, eran bastante cercanos.

Josak siempre agradecía, y le seguía sorprendiendo, haber encontrado un noble como Lord von Voltaire que lo había aceptado sin rodeos en su vida, no solo como alguien importante para el trabajo y digno de confianza, sino como una persona que resulta buena compañía que tener a su lado.

—Retomando el tema anterior. ¿No crees que tu también te estas sobrestimando demasiado?

Gwendal lo observa con cara de no entender.

—Quiero decir. Me diste a entender que a pesar de que en el fondo tengo razón, aunque no sea rico o pertenezca a la nobleza, igual tendría algo que ofrecer —Josak hace una pausa y lo mira recapacitando, recordó que en realidad no le había dicho mucho acerca de eso. Pero prefería interpretar por su cuenta. Menos tímido, continua hablando bajo la mirada azul cristalina—, entonces, ¿no crees que se podría aplicar eso también a la inversa?

—Aun no entiendo el punto —aclara el general. Josak no es claro, pero también puede que la bebida tenga bastante que ver en este punto.

—Tú si tienes un linaje, un título, dinero, un castillo, y muchas otras cosas más. Mucho lo heredaste, y otras cosas son ganadas por cuenta de uno mismo. Pero a pesar de que tal vez los honores que conseguimos con trabajo duro y esfuerzo son parte de los mas importante que nos hace quienes somos, ¿no crees que hay otras cosas mas importantes? Creo que si a mi puedes considerarme como valioso mas allá de todo eso, tu también lo serías mas allá de los títulos y la herencia familiar. Lo que quiero decir es que creo que no estas tomando en cuenta tu propia filosofía.

—¿Estamos hablando de Anissina?

Gurrier se ruboriza de repente y sus ojos se agrandan por un momento, dejando ver solo dos bolitas azules.

—Tal vez... —responde inseguro.

Gwendal bufa y corre la vista, luego sonríe de manera retorcida. Toma otro trago de ron terminando su vaso y decide que el próximo será el ultimo.

—No entiendo porque todos tienen esa fascinación por emparejarme con ella. Pero lo que realmente no entiendo es —los ojos azules voltearon de nuevo para clavarse en los suyos—, lo que no entiendo es porque  _tu_  también tienes la misma idea.

Josak se reacomoda en la silla y mira hacia otro lado, recostándose contra su hombro. Gwendal lo ignora mientras toma la botella para servir dos vasos más con tranquilidad.

—Puede que sea que queremos verte con alguien porque el amor es bonito. Después de todo es lo que todo el mundo busca tarde o temprano, ¿no? —contesta el espía con calma, luego agrega algo más en un tono más bajo y resignado—. O solo puede que sean una buena pareja.

Gwendal se sorprende y voltea a verlo. El hombre pelirrojo recostado contra su cuerpo está cabizbajo y triste. El lord simplemente suspira.

—No se que es lo que esperas que te diga. No voy a confesar que siento algo por ella, no hay nada que esté guardando en secreto.

El nunca tuvo tiempo para el amor. No nació destinado a vivir una adolescencia en el lugar y momento indicado para eso. Demasiadas responsabilidades y cosas que intentar lograr, o a las que aspirar durante su carrera como para pensar en eso. Ademas, nunca le había interesado mucho la idea, su único amor verdadero son los animales.

Su única gran decepción fue breve y era demasiado chico para recordarlo tristemente. La amiga de la infancia culpable de esto es también el centro de la conversación de esta noche.

Como no obtiene respuesta coloca su mano sobre uno de los anchos hombros. El movimiento brusco de la cabeza color naranja lo sorprende cuando Josak se arquea, encajando su coronilla debajo de su mandíbula. Los cabellos le hacen cosquillas en la nariz.

—¡Ya lo se! —canturrea el espía. Su cuerpo se arquea más y ambos quedan en una posición extraña e incomoda sin precedentes. El general, no muy alegre, echado hacia adelante en el sillón apoyado sobre sus brazos en la mesa. Y el espía, demasiado cómodo, recostando sobre toda su espalda mirando el techo.

Lord von Voltaire es una persona mucho mas paciente de lo que todos piensan. No se queja en voz alta ni hace ningún comentario, aunque refunfuña para sus adentros.

Sin moverse, Josak le hablo desde atrás.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta, o terminar de convencerme —confiesa pensativo—. Pero creo que he llegado a comprenderte, y se que no estas interesado en ella. Aunque solo hace unos años me atreví a preguntarte, y la verdad escucharlo de ti me dejó mas tranquilo. Realmente creo que si era contra ti, no hubiera tenido posibilidades de ganar.

Gurrier estira la mano y acaricia el gato que se ha desperezado en una esquina, levantándose de su cobija para acercarse a buscar cariño. ¿Cuál de todos seria este? Nunca podría recordar todos sus nombres. Se esfuerza en estirar los dedos hacia el piso sin despegar la espalda de su compañero de bebida y tomo al animal por debajo de las patas delanteras para levantarlo. Se ve obligado a enderezarse de una vez para poder sostenerlo, la mano de Gwendal enseguida se hace presente para rascar detrás las orejas al animal.

Apoyados de nuevo hombro contra hombro, obstinado a renunciar a ninguna clase de distancia física, Josak observa como las facciones en el rostro del aristócrata se suavizan y una sonrisa boba se formaba en su boca.

El gato está a gusto con las caricias de su amo. Todos los animales de Lord von Voltaire son falderos y mimados. Él no tiene pasión por las mascotas, pero se ha acostumbrado a la fuerza a ver pasar un desfile de animalitos por su vida a causa de su jefe.

No es la primera vez que tienen un gato de por medio. Josak recordó el primer día que se habían conocido. Ese también fue el dia en que la conoció a ella. Anissina, Gwendal y él se convirtieron en conocidos cercanos poco a poco desde ese día. Pero no puede evitar pensar que siempre por una razón u otra sus elecciones lo llevaban a tender más para el lado de este hombre que la mujer que al dia de hoy ocupaba un espacio especial en su mente. Por suerte, todas esas decisiones no solo lo mantuvieron con vida, sino en el lugar correcto.

Gwendal sigue perdido acariciando a su gato que ahora se encuentra en su regazo. El noble levanta la vista de la mata de pelos y observa el reloj a lo lejos. Josak llegó alrededor de las nueve y ya casi es media noche.

Había pasado tiempo, pero no tanto. Para este momento ambos están soñolientos por el alcohol. Aunque su intención no es echarlo mediante indirectas, el hombre pelirrojo a su lado parece leer su actitud y amaga a levantarse, pero el propio peso de su cuerpo hace que vuelva a caer sobre la silla.

Ambos están mareados, de la forma en que cuando uno cierra los ojos el mundo da un par de vueltas hasta que se acomoda un poco, generando una fea sensación.

Gurrier se queja y estira en la silla echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo. Así no iba a ir a ningún lado. Gwendal se levanta y lentamente se acerca a su despensa de bebidas.

—¿No me digas que vas a tomar más? —comenta el espía con una mezcla de asombro y admiración en su vos.

Gwendal solo marca una sonrisa torcida y vuelve con una botella. Sirve un vaso y se lo extiende, para él solo llena la mitad del otro.

—Es jugo de limón puro. Es bueno para eliminar el alcohol del cuerpo.

El joven subordinado lo acepta sin rechistar y se lleva el vaso a la boca—. Pensé que recomendaban leche fresca —dice antes de vaciar el contenido y fruncir la nariz por el sabor.

Una vez más se deja caer y apoya la frente en el hombro del aristócrata. Los mechones grises de su cabello son casi negros gracias a la oscuridad en la habitación, la vela se está agotando y pronto tendrán que cambiarla. La luz natural de la luna ilumina más que las artificiales en todos los lugares donde cae directamente a través del enorme ventanal a sus espaldas.

—¿Estás despierto? —le pregunta Josak suavemente al verlo sentado con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Un ligero gruñido es su respuesta.

El hombre pelirrojo mira el perfil del rostro que conoce tan bien, Gwendal es muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo apuesto. Tremendamente apuesto, como la fama de los tres hijos de la ex reina indica, aunque cada uno lo sea a su manera.

Sin embargo, si tuviera que elegir, tenia la ligera impresión de que su decisión se encuentra aquí en enfrente suyo. Una persona de una en un millón. Por una fracción de segundo una duda aflora en su mente, ¿por qué estando Gwendal siempre presente había elegido a Anissina? ¿Tan débil era frente a la cara bonita de una mujer? No tenía sentido comparar bellezas. No fue lo bonita o  _tierna_  lo que llamo su atención.

Aunque, Gwendal da miedo, pero Anissina también. No tenia sentido pensar en esto. Ningún asunto del corazón se puede comprender de manera lógica, así como las dudas llegaron, se van de vuelta a su rincón.

Prefiere volver a la parte donde pensaba que Gwendal es lindo y seguir observando su rostro y sus manos que descansan entre sus piernas. Nota que en cualquier momento se quedará dormido, así que lo topetea con el hombro. El hombre se queja frunciendo el ceño y él le da otro empujón con su cuerpo. Gurrier también se está comenzando a quedar dormido.

Lord von Voltaire ladea la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos adormilado. Josak le devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos son de un azul puro, y pese a la oscuridad, siguen viéndose cristalinos como el agua del mar en tranquilidad. Las arrugas y las marcas en la piel le sientan bien, una vez que te acostumbras a ellas, encajan tan bien en su cara que pasan casi desapercibidas. Pese a ese detalle que podría sonar como si Gwendal luciera viejo, era todo lo contrario. Es fácil notar que aun es joven, sin embargo su personalidad opaca su aspecto físico y solo crea más dudas.

Había pasado tiempo observándolo directo a los ojos y el rostro, por lo que los ojos azules no dejaban de seguir su mirada. Así como él lo analiza, es analizado con mucho cuidado.

Entonces, por alguna razón que nunca va a comprender, hace lo impensable.

Moviendo su cabeza y acortando la poca distancia que los separa, lo besó. No sabe muy bien que es lo que hace, pero insiste. La gran sorpresa es obtener una respuesta. De Gwendal.

Oh mierda. Está besando a su jefe.

Eso no se hace, ahora ¿qué iba a hacer si lo despedían? De patitas en la calle no iba a tener nada con que pagar el alquiler, y literalmente si se iba a quedar parado en la calle.

Lo primero que pasa por su mente no tiene nada que ver con el momento, sino con mil posibilidades a futuro, tanto buenas como malas. Para cuando se termina de arrepentir de lo que ha echo, su cerebro ya no procesa más información. Se encuentra con las manos en su cabello y unas ansias voraces de continuar.

Es verdad, recordó que se suponía que estaba despechado. Por un momento se le olvidó por la sorpresa, pero el contacto físico y el cariño de quien sea le sienta bien en este momento.

No es como si pudiera sacar a la mujer de cabello rojo de su mente así como así. Pero no por eso quería detenerse. Tal vez es momento de comenzar a rendirse de a poco. Lo único que se pregunta es que pasa por la mente de Lord von Voltaire.

Nada de lo que hace deja de sorprenderlo o darle curiosidad. De todas las situaciones en las que pudo haber imaginado a Gwendal para intentar comprenderlo mejor, las situaciones personales de este tipo nunca se le cruzaron por la mente ni una vez. Simplemente es algo que nunca se detuvo a pensar, y por eso ahora todo supone algo sumamente interesante de observar. O sentir. Con los ojos cerrados analiza con cuidado cada una de las pequeñas cosa que hace, su forma de moverse, las pausas que se toma de vez en cuando.

Es tierno. Extrañamente cariñoso. Si se va a comportar así con cada persona con la que comparte su intimidad, no comprendía porque no tenia un séquito de amantes enamoradas a sus pies. Cualquier mujer se le derretiría en los brazos en cuestión de segundos si este hombre tan serio y reservado le muestra tanto afecto de una sola vez.

Sin embargo, luego de la parte bonita viene otra cosa interesante pero que despierta algunas inquietudes en el joven de cabellos anaranjados.

Mientras la temperatura aumenta, las ansias de todo también.

No sabía que tan lejos llegaría cuando empezó, pero ahora parece que este caballo está desbocado y no va a parar, así que mejor sostenerse con fuerza y dejarse llevar a donde sea que tenga ganas de seguir avanzando.

Un cuerpo encima del otro chocan contra el colchón de la amplia cama. Es mullido, como pocas veces sintió Josak, nada que ver comparado a su tosca cama que ya no parece tan cómoda como pensó que era. No está seguro de que se supone que hace él aquí, y al parecer Gwendal tampoco. Ante el incomodo silencio, deciden dejar al cuerpo hablar de manera unánime.

La ropa ya no importa, ni la vergüenza tampoco. No hay mucho espacio entre la piel apretada contra la piel como para explorar con las manos, la sensación de un cuerpo desconocido contra el otro es intimidante. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más cosas suceden, y para cuando llegan a la parte interesante y más intima de todas ya no hay vuelta atrás. Con un nudo en el estómago y los nervios al limite, igualmente el placer se abre paso para inundarlo todo.

Todo es demasiado rápido y alborotado en este punto. Pero todo está bien. Simplemente está bien. Ambos se sienten cómodos con la persona a su lado, en más de un sentido, mas allá de lo físico congenian a la perfección. No se pueden dar el lujo de pensar demasiado, todo es una mera sensación de seguridad y confort mezclada con el libido y la testosterona que mandan en momentos como este.

A pesar de que Josak ya no entienden mucho de nada, les sigue pareciendo interesante apreciar como se comporta alguien como Gwendal... no, específicamente Gwendal, en la intimidad. Tal vez en el fondo siempre tuvo una morbosa curiosidad acerca de esto.

.

.

.

Lord von Voltaire Gwendal despierta en su cama con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, pero algo se siente fuera de lo normal.

Su cabello largo y oscuro está revuelto, cayendo libre hasta la altura de sus codos. Sus ojos están entrecerrados, mirando fijo hacia adelante sentado con las manos entre sus piernas.

Hay alguien a su lado en la cama. Eso es lo extraño.

Josak.

Es Gurrier Josak.

¿Qué rayos hace Gurrier ahí? Pero la pregunta tiene respuesta antes de ser hecha, el noble sabe bien lo que pasó anoche, el problema es aceptarlo. En este momento le hubiera gustado tener a la mano su espada para clavarla él mismo en su estómago si pudiera.

No hay más tiempo para ideas suicidas, sean o no en serio, Josak se revuelve contento en la cama y acaricia la cara contra su cómoda almohada. El invasor de su espacio personal abre los ojos y en vez de estar sorprendido solo lo mira.

—¡¿Por qué luces tan contento?! —recrimina el lord dueño de la habitación, la calma de este hombre le saca de las casillas.

—Esta cama es muy cómoda, ¿de qué está hecha?

—Pluma. Pero eso no viene al caso, está lejos de ser lo importante. —Parece que a su compañero no le importa—. Sal ya de aquí, Gurrier.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No me quiero ir tan rápido —intenta mediar el espía—. Estamos justo a tiempo para tomar el desayuno, ¿no es así?

Gwendal, sin palabras, clava sus ojos celestes directo en los suyos. Esta mirando no tiene realmente efecto en una persona que lleva tantos años acostumbrado a ella. Desistiendo, se aprieta el entrecejo para apaciguar cualquier dolor de cabeza que decida aflorar, y voltea rápidamente tomando la bata de su usual lugar sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana.

—¿Por qué estás tan gruñón desde temprano? ¿Siempre eres así apenas te levantas? —pregunta Josak curioso, sus palabras no contienen rastros de burla—. Es un lindo día.

—No estoy... gruñón. Esto no tiene nada de lindo —Gwendal hace un ademán con la mano señalando la situación en general, y luego se corrige—. No tiene nada de normal. Y apreciaría que actuaras acorde a la situación y no con tanta condescendencia.

—Estoy sorprendido —admite Josak, dando a entender que la noche anterior no fue planeada por él tampoco.

—No lo estaría notando —dice el oficial regente del país, le acusa con su mirada cristalina y voltea para ir hacia un biombo a distancia. Josak asume que ese seria el cambiador, pero no se pone en movimiento para asegurarse por si mismo.

—L-lo siento —titubea demostrando que su calma es solo una fachada—. No estoy realmente seguro de que hacer.

Por el momento, pareciera que cubrir su desnudez con las sábanas es la mejor opción. Al menos hasta que encuentre su ropa, que no está a la vista por ninguna parte.

Mientras Lord von Voltaire consigue algo de ropa limpia, Gurrier ubica sus cosas casi debajo de la cama al mirar por el borde dando un interno grito de victoria.

De repente, con ambos a medio vestir disfrutando de la improvisada privacidad que logran ofrecerse el uno al otro, retumban sonoros golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

Los dos hombres se sobresaltan. El esperado silencio de un sirviente respetuoso es inexistente, en vez de eso se escucha una voz demasiado conocida por ambos.

—¡¿Gwendal, Lord von Voltaire?!

Hay un largo silencio que lleva a nuevos golpes e insistencia. El tono de Lord von Chist Günter no es histérico ni chillón como cuando se agita, es bastante calmado como su yo serio que últimamente no se ve seguido.

Es la ultima persona que podrían haber querido que venga, pero que jamas ninguno pensó.

Aunque, hay muchas otras posibilidades en el castillo, mucha gente que no querrían escuchar tocando a la puerta en esta situación. Pero no hay tiempo para ponerse a imaginarlo.

Los ojos de Gwendal se posan alarmados en su inesperado e indeseado huésped. Hace un ademán y luego se da cuenta de que tiene los pantalones desabrochados. Soluciona eso primero, para otra vez amagar a avanzar hacia Josak y detenerse dudando hacia dónde ir primero. Mientras tanto, el espía al menos consigue meterse en sus pantalones también.

Ignorando a Gwendal, busca su camisa, pero está demasiado lejos bajo al cama y ni siquiera llega a preguntarse como llegó ahí. De repente una mano lo toma por el cabello por detrás urgiendole a levantarse.

—¡Gya!

—¡No grites, tonto! —le dice Gwendal enojado pero con voz apagada, mira la puerta y luego a él, tratando de decidir que hacer.

Tomándolo por el brazo ahora que está de pie, lo lleva entre empujones hacia un lugar que el espía pronto descubre es un ropero.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿De verdad?! Esto es demasiado cliché...

—Cierra la boca y entra ahí. Ni se te ocurra hacer un sonido hasta que yo te lo diga.

—E-entendido. —No existe persona en este país que no fuera a hacer caso a la voz de comandante.

Josak, en la penumbra del cubículo escondido detrás de la ropa, trata de concentrarse en escuchar que sucede fuera. Apenas le encierra, el noble responde al llamado pareciendo casual, y al abrir la puerta llega a escuchar el retazo de un comentario de Günter preguntando si se había quedado dormido y como eso es poco usual.

El resto es un misterio, ni siquiera sus finas habilidades de espía sirven a esta distancia. Aunque, tampoco es como si estuviera de servicio en una misión, o esto fuera data importante que descubrir para su jefe. La ropa colgada junto a él tiene la suave esencia del jabón que suele oler en la sala de lavandería del castillo.

Mientras mira la ropa sin mirar, de un momento a otro se abre la puerta.

—Eso fue rápido —comenta el amante escondido—. ¿Qué quería Lord Gyun? Es demasiado temprano.

Alejándose sin mirar, Gwendal le deja la salida libre y responde vagamente. —Vino a reportar algo que le pedí ayer.

Qué es lo que urgía tanto,o si es normal que Gwendal atienda visitas a estas horas de la mañana continuara siendo un misterio. Será fácil averiguarlo luego en su tiempo libre.

A medio vestir vuelve a salir a la habitación que le da tanta curiosidad. Mientras Lord von Voltaire se va hacia otro lugar a hacer algo que no quiere curiosear por decoro, aprovecha para observar la poca decoración del lugar. No hay realmente muchas cosas ostentosas adornando los diversos muebles del lugar, todo luce más funcional que otra cosa, e incluso la estantería repleta de amigurumis en busca de hogar encaja bien con el paisaje.

Algo cambia en la mente de Josak, el ambiente se siente diferente y no puede descifrar que es.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Vístete.

La orden lo toma por sorpresa al estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Lord von Voltaire ha vuelto a su semblante estoico ya vestido prolijamente con sus ropas de noble y con el cabello atado. Por un momento le parecen impensables los eventos que está seguro sucedieron hace poco.

—¿Y?

A falta de respuesta, Gwendal se pone impaciente enarcando una ceja.

—Oh, si, claro.

Por fin el espía se activa y va directo a recuperar la pieza de ropa desaparecida debajo de la cama. Aun siente que hay algo que le gustaría decir, o muchas cosas que deberían discutir, que este es el momento indicado y no habrá otro, pero no tiene idea de que es o como empezar.

—Entonces... ¿no vamos a tomar el desayuno?

La respuesta es clara cuando la puerta se cierra frente a su nariz.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día por la tarde se abre al puerta del despacho privado del general y este ve a una persona que no esperaba volver a cruzar tan pronto.

—Hola, jefe.

—¿Qué quieres? —no se anda con rodeos.

—Me preguntaba como me ibas a recibir. Este era el peor escenario, aunque el mejor es bastante irreal es el más divertido. ¿Te gustaría que te cuente como era?

Hay un cambio en la manera de hablarle de Josak.

Esto no pasa desapercibido por Gwendal pero no dice nada al respecto. La falta de honoríficos no es algo anormal, pero si ha dejado de tratarlo de usted. Era algo que siempre pensó que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, pero que tendría que aclarar en otro momento cuando y donde, y especialmente frente a quién, es tolerable.

—No voy a repetirme.

Josak solo suspira acostumbrado a su forma de hablar cortante y sonríe. —Tenemos que hablar.

La mirada de Gwendal cambia a una de sorpresa por un instante, al parecer el lord no esperaba que este tema se tratara tan pronto.

Tomando coraje, el medio mazoku vuelve hacia la puerta y gira la taba como siempre que van a hablar de información sensible. Entonces avanza decidido hasta el escritorio y lo rodea, haciendo que él voltee para enfrentarlo. Ciertamente Gwendal no se intimida con casi nada, pero lo nota a la expectativa y algo incomodo.

En este preciso momento debería darse la charla, se recuerda Josak. Debería tal vez comenzar por una de las tantas versiones que reprodujo en su mente, con frases que pensó varias veces en tonos diferentes pero que no escribió y ahora maldice no haberlo hecho. Un guion escrito es de mal gusto pero vendría muy a la mano.

Es en este momento en el cual la tensión y la expectativa es palpable, levanta la mano.

Lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de los de Lord von Voltaire, avanza estirándola hacia su pecho. La vista del hombre sentado va y viene entre sus dedos y su rostro, pero solo mide su actitud una vez.

Como si estuviera a punto de acariciar una bestia exótica peligrosa, Josak continua su camino tentativamente sin perder el contacto visual. La atracción platónica se termina en el momento en que su cuerpo hace contacto con la tela, apoyando su palma más arriba de lo planeado, casi sobre su hombro, a la altura de la clavícula.

Su siguiente movimiento no es para nada tan lento. Se inclina lo suficiente y subiendo la mano hasta su cuello lo sostiene y lo besa. Infundir seguridad en sus movimientos era la clave esta vez.

El primer contacto es extraño, suave y tentativo, entonces llegan los recuerdos de ayer y sus labios presionan con mas fuerza. La respuesta es vaga, pero innegable. Gwendal no es tan desconsiderado, no iba solo a dejarse besar, y eso de alguna manera le hace feliz.

A partir de aquí ya no se puede volver atrás, así que Josak decide hablar. —No quiero actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Es decir... ¿querrias-? ¿conmigo...? Ah, sueno como un idiota. Juro que en mi mente no era así.

Gwendal no se molesta en responder, solo lo observa. Y cando rompe el silencio, es solo una pregunta.

—¿No te gustaba Anissina?

Josak se sorprende levemente, pero no es una acusación, por lo que intenta controlar el calor de vergüenza que se le viene a las mejillas.

—No creas que no fui serio sobre de eso, todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora fue la verdad —admite honestamente, entonces mira fijamente a quien podría continuar siendo solo su jefe para siempre y asegura con firmeza: —Pero lo que dije ahora también va en serio.

En uno de los tantos escenarios de su mente, Gwendal asume una pose gallarda de noble, cruzando las piernas y sonriendo con confianza al confirmar de su interés, casi burlón, soberbio. Pero este escenario no es la realidad.

Lord von Voltaire Gwendal, el hombre al cual no le interesan los títulos y el estatus social tanto como el merito personal de cada persona, aquellos que sean buenos trabajadores, inteligentes, justos o de utilidad, sonríe de una manera serena y casi como si entendiera todo lo que pasa por la mente de Gurrier en este momento.

Sus ojos celeste agua parecen estar diciendo "¿y?" de esa forma tan natural de él.

—Luego de tanto tiempo... Pensé que tal vez era mejor cambiar de objetivo —agrega Josak—. Despues de tanto tiempo... creo que seguirte a ti es la mejor elección para mi. No solo política o militarmente.

Gwendal fue su destino en aquel momento hace muchos años donde lo encontró por casualidad estando perdido en el castillo. Fue quien ofreció una salida y una solución a él así como tantos otros medio mazokus.

Y tal vez el día de hoy, estando algo perdido, es su salida respecto a todo lo demás. Incluso los problemas del corazón.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos días encontré viejos backups de historias que pensé había perdido con una pc rota, entre ellas esta historia sin terminar. No recordaba tenerlo algo escrito, pero si recordaba ciertas ideas que tuve al leer una gaiden de las novelas donde se relata el primer encuentro de Josak con Anissina y Gwendal. De ahí, y de mi gusto por la pareja Gwendal x Josak, es de donde viene todo esto jaja. Pero aunque adoro a estos dos, y tengo muchos headcanons sobre ellos gracias a su relación tan cercana en las novelas, no puedo dejar de apoyar el Gwendal x Anissina porque no solo me gusta mucho también, sino que es de las parejas más canon que tenemos en esta serie.
> 
> Siempre voy a disfrutar el Gwendal x Josak, pero en su mayoría lo hago como fanservice y nada más jaja. Así que probablemente este sea uno de los únicos fics que escriba sobre ellos donde queden juntos y que sea así de serio ^^
> 
> Por ultimo... seguro muchos no entienden nada porque están acostumbrados al anime, pero todo esto viene del novel canon. Al que le interese comenzar a leer las novelas y abrirse paso por un nuevo mundo de relaciones entre personajes, ya que estos son muy diferentes a la adaptación animada, puede buscar la traducción al español googleando "baka tsuki maruma spanish" o "tumangaonline maruma", que son los dos lugares donde la estoy publicando.


End file.
